


Starlight

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [5]
Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hold you in my arms</p><p>I just wanted to hold you in my arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Was a sunny saturday in the early morning of Chicago, Ian was just waking up after a late night he spend awake having rough sex with his partner in crime,and just by searching with his right arm and find out Mickey wasn't laying next to him like he does every morning since the day they got married, already sitting on the bed, reaching his eyes with his left hand and rubbing them to wake up and see better that he was alone in the room, get up to go to the bathroom and pee, but mickey wasn't there neither, after putting his boxers on and his favorite t-shirt he walk out the bedroom reaching the stairs just to stare quiet and watching his lover with a broom in his hand singing with passion like if he were singing to Ian ears with a passionate, loving soft voice...

\- "Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms"

\- "My life You electrify my life

Let's conspire to ignite

All the souls that would die just to feel alive"

 

In which Ian can not do other thing than smile and get closer mickey (who was giving the back of his lover) without even noticing him getting closer just to grab him on the back and put his soft arms around his husband and sing a duet with his passionate sweet but mocking voice...

-"I'll never let you go

If you promise not to fade away

Never fade away"

In which Mickey turn around and puts a grim face, saying - "What the fuck are you doing Gallagher?" Without even say a word.

and Ian can not do other than grab his stomach and let get out a big colossal laugh, while mocking his lover with the broom that he now haves in his hands

Mickey: "Yeah, laugh all you want, lets see how you will do when you find out there wont be any sex for you tonight" watching at Ian's face

Ian: "Oh come on Mick, I just was joking, in fact you got a pretty sweet voice" he say like trying to convince his lover of change of idea "apart you won't last longer without wanting to have sex with me" saying it as he takes off his shirt.

"You got a valid point in here" Mickey say as his grim face fades away and bite his lower lip like wanting to rip every piece of clothes of his lover and have a frantic sex right there in the kitchen.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by muse song.


End file.
